Technical Field
This invention relates to the technology of in-mold treatment of molten metal to achieve metallurgical modifications and more particularly to the technology of carrying out such treatment utilizing highly reactive materials such as magnesium, containing alloys for creating compacted graphite cast iron or nodular graphite cast iron.